Another Spark
by mackenziereese
Summary: My continuation of the book Mocking Jay. Sorry for all the spelling and gramatical errors!  : Reviews are greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome!" exclaims a dark haired man with the same grey eyes like my mother. I peer down and see Jarvis, my younger brother gazing up at the small screen in my familys den, mesmorized. "Do you see it?" he snaps his head back at me, "those eyes, they're just like moms." Yes, i nod my head in agreement "do you know him?" he gets up and sits on the small velvet loveseat next to me. I dont awnser, because im not sure if i do. i get up and walk away into my fathers office. its huge, mahogony flooring, olive green walls with the smell of fresh paint and hardwork still lingering. "Dad, can you come here for a minute; I want to ask you somthing." he darts his eyes at me with a scared expression in them, as if i startled the man who has been through hell. he nods and follows me into the den, i point at the television screen and i look at him. he looks shocked, like hes just seen a ghost. he swiftly walks away, and into the kitchen to grab my mother.

i hear him faintly wisper "You've got to see this." they walk back into the den and my father points at the screen. "can you guess who that is, katniss" she shuts her eyes trying to forget what she has seen. "gale" she wispers softly. she begins to cry. ive never seen my mother cry, it makes me want to just hold her, but im not sure why she is crying. "can you take your brother upstairs amalie?" my father said with a urgency in his voice. "c'mon jarvis its time you do your school work anyway" we get up and walk away, well he does i stay. hiding behind a bookshelf trying to make out the words my mother and father are saying. my father goes over to the televisoin and turns it up, "Well, as you all know the 90th annual hunger games are coming up!" the dark haired man, also known as gale says. the crowd roars into excitment, and he trys to calm them down. "well this year is very special! because I myself get to appear at each reaping ceremony starting with district 12 and personaly congradulate this years tributes!" the audiance once agains starts to roar with excitment, the dark haired man gets up and bows feeding into the crowds excitment. "katniss, what is gale doing? i thought he moved to district 2 to help, not to become a part of such awful things" my father looks at my mom and rubs her shoulder. "how am I saposto know! i havent heard from him in over 15 year and now all of a sudden he is on capitol television preparing to kill innocent childrens lives." i can tell by my mothers and father reaction that they are not very big fans of this 'Gale' . i hear them walking back twoards where i am hidden so i quickly sprint up to my bedroom and pretend to be hard at work reading a book.

"Amalie, may i come in sweetheart?" "sure mom" i walk over and open my door, her cheeks are puffy with red blotches all over them. she walks in and sits on my bed gesturing for me to comeover and do the same. "I know you were listening in on me and your fathers conversation downstairs." she brushes a piece of my long blonde hair behind my ear. "You are so much like your father, its crazy." she smiles but her eyes look as if shes about to breakdown crying again. "Mom, who was that man? Gale?" i look at her and try to push for a awnser that im sure im not ready to hear. "he was my bestfriend a while ago, and my boyfriend for a short period of time during the , and then one day i woke up in a hospital and he was gone. never to be seen or heard from until today when i saw him" her eyes begin to tear "i havent seen him in over 15 years, and now hes coming back for the reaping ceremony tomrrow. back to his hometown." she hugs me tightly, and wipes her tears with her sleeve. "well, im sure you want to get some rest amalie. tomrrows a big day" she kisses my forhead and walks out of the room. Im not sure what to think right now, my mothers long lost bestfriend is coming back to town tomrrow to pull out the 2 most unlucky childrens names to be apart of a all out death match to win fame and fortune. this will be the 4th year my name will be in the bowl and 2nd for my brother. my mother and father were both in the hunger games together and they both won, fell in love and had me and my brother. they are the victors along with our neighbor haymitch, hes a smelly; but kind old drunk who is good friend with my parent. all night i dream about my mother and father in the games, how hard it must of been to fight to the deaths with people you've only just met.


	2. Chapter 2

"OUCH!" i look around the room to find the source of my pain. until i see it, butterscotch my moms cat, she says her sister prim usto have a cat and it has babys so she kept one. i despise that cat, i always wake up to scratching and clawing trying to get my attention. i pick him up and walk him down to my brothers room. open the door and throw him in. "Amalie, Jarvis hurry! were going to be late!" my father yells up the staircase. i walk back to my room and slam my door behind me. i walk to my closet where my mother has already chosen a nice dress for me to wear to the ceremony. Red with flames on it, my mother has been known for the girl on fire so she always trys to dress me and my brother with the same theme for special occasions. i slip the dress on and fasten my hair into a braid with a red ribbon to accent the dress. i unwillingly santer down the stairs and flop into the kitchen. my mother in her usual victor dress, gold with embroiderd grey and red diamond througout it and aross the room my father with his sleek blonde hair and his glistening blue eyes in a grey tux with of corse gold and red diamonds to accent my mother. my father and brother slurp down breakfast and my mother drinks her coffee but i push my food around. im not hungry im nervous.

We walk down to the square where the reaping is held I take jarvis to check in as my mother and father make their way to the stage where they will greet the new tributes from 12 also where my mother will have face Gale. we are seperated into age groups. I stand with a group of 16 yearolds and jarvis with the 14's. a freakish middle aged woman walks out on stage with a yellow wig and a matching dress and blazer. walks up to the podium where the name will be called and exclaims "Happy Hunger Games!" followed by a breif pause and than "May the odds be ever in your favor!" she steps down and turns on a wireless microphone and once again in her abnormally cheery voice and says "Ladies First!" as soon as she says that the dark haired man with the grey eyes, Gale; walks out and hugs her. "oh yes! we have a guest announcer today ladies and gentalmen." he nods and begins to choose a peice of paper that holds a deadgirls name. he smiles but than begins to look suprised, "Amalie Mellark!" my heart sinks, a beam of light hits me and reflects my red satin dress. i walk forward and into the peacekeepers custody, i catch a glace of my brother but hes crying and can barley look burrying his facein his hands. i walk up to the stage and look at my parents, my mother trying to stay strong but her eyes tell a whole diffrent story, my father the same. they hold eachother as gale hugs me and studys my face. i stand there now turned twoards the large crowd. gale walks over and pulls out a name from the boys bowl "Colt Grange!" another 16 year old boy whom ive only seen a few times in school. he is escorted up to the stage and placed next to me. "Congratulations to our new tributes!" the freakish woman and gale exclaim togther. colt and i are taken into the justice hall by peacekeepers. were each allowed 1 hour to say goodbye to our loved ones. but for me i only have to say goodbye to my younger brother because i know i will not be coming back.


	3. Chapter 3

I cant help but start to cry when my brother is carried into my holding cell by my 2 best friends Leo, and Marlow. Leo is tall with light hair and his grey seam eyes. and Marlow is a short stauterd girl with flowing red hair that perfectly complament her gorgeous locks. "Jarvis! stop crying and talk to your sister!" Leo has never been one to control his temper. jarvis rips his arms out of leo and marlows grasp and falls into my arms, he starts bawling even harder, "dont worry jarvis. i promise i will do everything in my power to comeback, and be with you" i caress his dark hair, he holds me tightly still weaping. "Amalie, be strong. i know you can do this, you are like your parents. strong and determined." marlow says resting her head on my arm. Leo, whom has now calmed down comes over and sits beside me picked jarvis up and putting him on his lap "im sorry i yelled at you." leo can be a hothead but when it comes to me hes a big teddybear. "Lee, you're cunning, witty, fast and most of all sneaky." he kisses my head and rubs jarvises back. i gaze into his big seam eyes and grin. "AMALIE! YOU CAN GO I NEED YOU!" jarvis bursts out. i can hear my mother begin to weap outside the room again. "Jar, no matter what happens you will always have me in your heart and memories" i get up and kiss his head hugging all 3 of them as i exit the room. "Mom,Dad,Haymitch ive said my goodbyes" i look at all three of them, my parents glistening and haymitch festering with stench. "ok amalie, give me and your mother a second we have to say goodbye to jarvis." my father leads my mother into the room and i hear all 3 of them begin to cry. haymitch says trying to lighten the mood "So babydoll, excited for the games" his breath overcomes me and i feel like i am being suffocated. " Sure haymitch! of corse im excited to kill innocent people for the ammusment of the capitol" i snap my head at him and give him a cold stare. "well looks like ive got a mouthy one this year" he mumbles and he my parents walk out of the room clutching eachothers hands as if they are about to die, they have nothing to worry about, im the one about to die. we walk down the steps of the justice hall and into the trainstation where i will be shipped to the capitol. i glance back andd see colt walking over and haymitch attempting to walk but stumbling often. colt walks up to me and says, "well its so nice to meet you amalie!, its a such a pleasure to be killing innocent people with you!" he says and we both cant help but to laugh.


End file.
